Beauty & the Beast - TVD Style
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: As the title says, a Vampire Diaries twist on the classic fairytale of Beauty and the Beast. Damon is the Beast, Elena is the Beauty. Enough said. Damon/Elena
1. Prologue

Beauty & the Beast – TVD-Style  
DG32173

Sarah: the fairytale bug has caught me again. I already have a story to _The Frog Prince_ and _two_ stories for _Sleeping Beauty._ Now, as you can see by the title, it's time to add Beauty & the Beast to the mix. Strangely enough, I got inspired by watching the _Disney Descendants_ trilogy when my TV network was streaming them for free at the end of last month. By the way, it's now October 1, 2019, in case you were wondering. I _tried_ to fight it, knowing I have so many other TVD stories I should finish first. But the muse is a stubborn bitch. She wants this story written and I can't deny her or she gets rid of _all_ inspiration. So, without further ado, pre-story info and on with the prologue.

_**CREDIT**_  
Credit goes to my remarkable beta, _crzykittyfangirl,_ for putting up with me around her hectic schedule. Thanks so much for your help.

_**DISCLAIMER**_  
This idea is based on a fairytale. Do you _honestly_ think I can own it or anything else? The answer is to that is 'No!' in case you're confused. I only own what I write as it's written. There's you're disclaimer. You're not getting another one.

_**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! PLEASE READ!**_  
This is definitely an alternate universe as it doesn't even _remotely_ follow the show's storyline. I'm just borrowing the characters, the supernatural, and the settings from the show and creating my own universe for them to play in. Stefan and Damon are _not_ related. Stefan is a human taking the role of Gaston from the fairytale while Damon is an ancient vampire taking the role of the Beast. As Stefan is taking the role of Gaston, you know here and now that he will end up out of the picture somehow by the end. But no spoilers as to how. Also, humanity in _this_ universe knows about the supernatural and tolerates it to an extent. There are the alternate universe warnings for you. Now on to the other warnings.

_**WARNINGS! PLEASE READ!**_  
Other than the alternate universe warning above, this is also rated with a big fat M and fans of my typical Delena stories know _precisely_ why most of my TVD fanfics are rated M. Yes, my lovelies, there is smut in this fanfic, both before _and_ after our beastly Damon regains his normal form. Also rated M for violence and cursing. Alternating viewpoints between various characters. The story starts off with Elena. You have been warned. Continue reading at your own risk.

_**SUMMARY**_  
As the title says, a Vampire Diaries twist on the classic fairytale of _Beauty and the Beast._ Damon is the Beast, Elena is the Beauty. Enough said. _**Damon/Elena**_

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, a long time ago, ...

"_Elena! You can't start our story that way!"_

"_And why not, Damon?"_

"_Because we don't live in a fairytale, duh!"_

"_Our story might as well have come from a fairytale! Beauty and the Beast, to be precise!"_

_Silence for a moment. "True enough. Carry on."_

Ahem, as I was saying. Once upon a time, a long time ago, on the outskirts of a small town much like any other, there stood a magnificent old manor. In that manor lived an ancient vampire lord who had been given dominion over the entire North American continent as well as most of Central America.

Such was the way of the world. Vampire lords and ladies were few in number but their Power was greater than any other being in existence. So they were put in charge of numerous countries. Sure, they had humans running the day-to-day affairs of the countries in their charge, but the final decision of any major move went to the vampire lord or lady in charge.

Thankfully, _most_ of the vampire lords and ladies kept their humanity intact and were pretty gracious rulers. They _all_ answered to the five Original Siblings, the first five vampires to walk the Earth, founders of the five vampiric bloodlines.

I did say _most_ of the vampire lords and ladies kept their humanity intact, right? Well, _this_ particular vampire lord had decided to flip his humanity switch for reasons he _still_ will not reveal about twenty years before the start of our story. In those twenty years, he went from being a rather gracious ruler to a selfish and cruel tyrant.

At the start of this story, a group of witches had convened to decide what to do about the vampire lord. Finally, a witch who owed her very existence to the vampire lord came up with the plan the others agreed might work. The vampire lord had saved this witch's ancestors from burning at the stake long before the supernatural aspect of the world was accepted. And she would not let him continue down the path he had put himself on.

So, using her great magic, she disguised herself as an old, decrepit woman and took an enchanted rose to barter for a room for the night from the vampire lord. Well, the vampire lord was none to happy to see an ugly old hag on his doorstep, offering only a simple flower in exchange for a place to stay. He was ruthless and cruel in turning her away, despite the fierce snow storm raging outside.

That's when the witch revealed herself as she truly was. She placed a curse on him and his whole staff, trapping the vampire lord in his most beastly form and changing the staff into animated objects. She told the vampire lord that he only had until the last petal fell from the rose, which would happen in another twenty-two years precisely, to find true love and change his ways or the curse would be permanent.

Well, the vampire lord knew he couldn't go out looking like _this_ so he sealed himself and his enchanted staff on the grounds of his estate, barring entrance from all comers.

It was also that previous summer that in the town his home was on the outskirts of that a certain young girl had been born. A girl who would end up changing everything for the vampire lord, though neither would get even a hint of it for another twenty-one years.

"_You made me out to be a monster, Elena."_

"_As I recall, you _were_ a monster when we first met, Damon. Both physically and in personality! You're lucky I decided to give you a chance to prove yourself or you'd _still_ be a monster."_

_Silence for a moment. "You mean you actually considered _not_ giving me a chance?"_

"_Well, at first, I didn't even _like_ you after what you put my brother through!"_

"_Don't go spoiling the story for everyone, sweetheart."_

"_Oh, I don't intend on it."_

* * *

Sarah: so, I know it's short. But it's just a prologue. Prologues tend to be short. I'm sure everyone is now wondering what Damon put Jeremy through that made Elena take an instant dislike to him. You'll find out in the first chapter. Enjoy,


	2. Trespasser Beware

Beauty & the Beast – TVD-Style  
DG32173

Sarah: welcome back to Chapter 1. I know I left ya'll on a little bit of a cliffhanger, with the closing comments of Damon and Elena on Jeremy and all that. You'll find out this chapter what happens in regards to that. This chapter picks up twenty-one years to the day after Damon got cursed by the mysterious Bennett witch. Also note that this chapter will start off with actual first-person perspectives, not storytelling format like was in the prologue. The chapter starts with Jeremy. Also, as said in other stories of mine, I own the true forms of vampires as portrayed in my stories. Don't steal it.

_**REVIEW REPLIES**_

_Leann Nickerson:_ glad you thought the prologue was cute. Here's chapter one, which takes place exactly twenty-one years later.

_amazing Aisha:_ Beauty & the Beast was my second favorite Disney Movie growing up. My most favorite was the Lion King series. Here's the update.

_HoneySexy:_ glad you're enjoying what I have written so far. I'll see if the side commentary between Damon and Elena can continue throughout the fanfic since you enjoyed it so much. But it depends on my muse. What had you giggling at the beginning author's note last chapter? You have me curious. Anyways, to answer your questions about _Disney Descendants._ My favorite of the three movies was also the third one, especially when Mal took down the barrier on Lost Island at the end. My favorite VK would be a tie between Carlos and Mal but Uma was my favorite of the non-main characters. And finally, I actually have _three_ favorite songs from the movies, all from the last movie. Night Falls, One Kiss, and Rotten to the Core (D3 Remix). But Did I Mention was pretty good in the first movie. It just didn't make my favorites because just prior to it was when Mal gave Ben that love potion cookie so he was under a spell while singing it. Here's the next chapter.

_Ari909:_ hi. You're a new name among my reviewers. Glad the prologue hooked you. Here's more.

* * *

Chapter 1  
Trespasser Beware

Okay, I _really_ should have paid attention to the weather report this morning. Had I known a blizzard would pop up this afternoon, I _so_ would not have gone into the woods around Mystic Falls. Now I'm completely lost and I'm freezing cold. My friends had already started making their way home at the first signs of clouds moving in. But stupid me, I had decided it couldn't be _that_ bad, being so early in winter.

Now I'm fumbling around in a damned blizzard, trying to find some sort of shelter to protect me before I freeze to death. Suddenly, my hand lands on what quickly turns out to be a metal gate. Gates usually lead somewhere that has shelter.

My brain is so numbed from the cold that I don't stop to think that the only place in these woods with a gate is the forbidden manor that no one's allowed to go to, though nobody would say _why_ it's forbidden. I fumble with the latch and it finally gives way, allowing me to nearly tumble into a snow-laden garden that's surprisingly well protected from the wind. But the cold is still too much and I stumble my way up the snow-covered path to the front door. I bang on it as hard as I can. "Help me!" I call out as loudly as I can.

As I go to bang on the door again when I get no response, it creaks open slightly. I take that as invitation to enter. I do so and push my way inside, shutting the door behind me to block out the cold. It is pitch black in here. I pull out my cell phone and toggle the flashlight app to use to find my way around.

I soon find my way to a living room decorated in old-fashioned furniture. But what cheers me up about it is the fireplace with a filled firewood basket and matches on the mantle. I quickly build a roaring fire in the fireplace and sit huddled there, allowing the warmth of the flames to thaw out my chilled body.

As I start to thaw out, I notice a rolling cart with an old-fashioned teapot and a cup sitting next to me. The teapot has steam coming from the spout. I didn't hear anyone put this here, but maybe it's a sign from whoever lives here that I can stay until the blizzard dies down.

I pour the hot tea into the cup and go to take a sip when a voice comes _from the cup._ "You should let it cool down so you don't burn your mouth," the cup says, the voice sounding like a young boy.

I yelp and nearly drop the talking cup. "Chester, don't scare the poor boy," the teapot says, sounding like a mother scolding her child.

"What craziness is this?" I gasp.

Suddenly, I sense a sinister presence behind me. Everything in me tells me to run, to get as far from this place as possible, but whatever is behind me is between me and the door. I slowly turn around and see a true _monster_ behind me, glaring at me with eyes where the whites are dyed blood red, like a vampire's when they vamp out. But this creature, whatever it is, is not like any vampire I've ever met.

It has the blackened prominent veins around the eyes, the fangs, and the blood-red eyes like one. But it also has huge black bat-like wings and long, sharp black claws where the fingernails should be. Oh, did I mention that it's got this glowing blood red aura around it? Yeah, it has that too. The dark hair on the creature's head is a shaggy mess, reaching nearly to its shoulders. All I can think is that this must be what my girlfriend Anna meant when she told me the truest form of a vampire is a monster. And it's glaring right at me.

'Elena's going to kill me if this creature doesn't,' is my last thought as the creature starts stalking towards me in a way that screams 'danger!'

**Elena**

After the storm

I frown my disapproval as I stare down Jeremy's friends. They fidget beneath my stern gaze. "What do you mean, he didn't come back with you?" I demand.

They exchange nervous glances. "He said he'll be right behind us, he wanted to check something out," Vicki Donovan replies warily.

"We were sure that he would come in before the storm hit. I mean, he's not stupid," says one of the two guys. I'm always getting them confused as I don't deal with them very often. They're Jeremy's friends, not mine.

I sigh and rake a hand through my hair. "Where in the woods did you last see him?" I ask, pulling out a map of Mystic Falls and the surrounding forest. "Show me on the map."

"Right about here, I think," Vicki says, pointing to a spot deep in the woods near the waterfall the town gets its name from.

I mark the spot with a pencil. "Okay, I'll go look for him," I say.

"We'll come, too," the other guy says.

"No, you won't," I snap. "You three have done enough, don't you think?" I ask. They bow their heads in shame. I sigh. "It shouldn't take too long, anyways, if you showed me the right spot. He'll have to have found shelter nearby to wait out the storm when it hit. I'll just do a spiral search and see if I can find a place he could have hunkered down."

Three hours later

I frown at the gate that's opened just enough to allow someone of Jeremy's build to squeeze through. Beyond that gate is the forbidden manor. If Jeremy had been thinking clearly, he would never have gone there. He's a good kid, when all is said and done. But if he had gotten lost in the storm and was freezing when he stumbled across it without finding other shelter … I square my shoulders and squeeze through the opening.

I notice how high the walls are and that there are fresh tracks in the snow leading to the door. Those walls around the garden would have kept the wind of the blizzard at bay, which helped to preserve the tracks going from the gate to the door. Well, there's my confirmation: Jeremy came this way.

I follow the tracks and test the knob. I find it unlocked and push my way inside as quietly as possible. I want to get in, get my brother, and get out before whatever the reason this place is forbidden discovers I'm here at all.

I see a roaring fire in the fireplace in the nearby living room, showing _someone_ was in here recently. I look around, trying to figure out where Jeremy would be. I notice a nearby door cracked open and I nudge it. It swings open to reveal stairs leading downwards into a dimly lit basement.

'When in doubt, start from the bottom and work your way upwards, Elena,' I think, not willing to speak out loud for fear of being discovered.

I carefully make my way downstairs. "Jeremy?" I call softly as I reach the bottom step. "Are you down here?"

"Lena?" his broken voice comes from behind a nearby door made of heavy metal with a barred window.

I peak through the window and discover him in what turns out to be a cell empty of almost all furniture save for a threadbare cot. "Jeremy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" I ask, reaching for the bolt on the outside of the door.

"Elena, you need to leave now!" he says frantically. "Leave before he realizes you're here!"

"I'm not leaving without you, Jer," I say stubbornly.

Suddenly, Jeremy pales as my hand lands on the bolt holding the door shut. "It's too late! Behind you, Elena!" he yelps.

I whirl around and come face to face with a monstrous figure. As I have seen the truest form of a vampire once before, I recognize the creature for what he is. But it's the eyes that tell me that _this_ vampire is no longer in touch with his humanity. "You shouldn't have come," he growls.

"I came for my brother," I say hotly.

"He entered my home without permission. He got the punishment he deserves," the vampire snarls.

I think fast. "Take me instead. Let him go and take me instead," I barter.

"Elena, _no!"_ Jeremy protests from behind me but I ignore him.

"You would take his place?" the vampire asks coolly. "You would take his punishment on your shoulders?"

I nod firmly. "I would do anything for him," I reply.

The vampire nods once. "Very well," he says. I don't see him move but a rush of wind and the sudden appearance of my brother in his arms is proof that he does. He captures Jeremy's eyes with his and I realize he's going to compel my brother. I glance at my brother's wrist and discover his vervain-laced bracelet is missing from its usual spot. Apparently the vampire had taken it "You will leave and never return. You will tell no one what transpired here. When asked about your sister, you will say she simply went away for a while and you don't know when she'll return," the vampire compels my brother. Then he releases Jeremy. "Now go."

Jeremy leaves, sobbing his heart out. I feel my heart breaking. I had to save my brother, but what have I put myself up for? I can _see_ the new bite marks covering my brother's exposed flesh. Sure, he and Anna have shared blood many times before. But _she_ never left such painful looking bite marks on him!

"_What did I say about how you treated my brother, Damon?"_

"_Elena, I had my humanity switch off. He came into my home without permission. What do you expect? I'm different now, thanks to you."_

"_Yeah, well, I had my work cut out for me with you, that's for sure."_

_A third voice breaks in. "Let's get back to the story, already, guys. You two can never resist interrupting this story _every_ time it's told, can you?"_

"_Okay, okay, we'll get back to the story, right, Elena?"_

"_Sorry, Ric. We'll try to keep our comments to ourselves from here on."_

_Third voice mutters to himself, "Fat chance of that happening."_

_First two voices at same time, "We heard that!"_

As Jeremy disappears up the stairs, I turn to the vampire, despising him for the obvious pain he had put my brother through. For some reason, everything in me is urging me to _comfort_ the vampire. But after what he did to Jeremy, I _refuse_ to have anything to do with him outside of whatever 'punishment' he plans on doling out to me as payment for taking my brother's place as his prisoner.

I meet his eyes, silently _daring_ him to compel me. I had left my vervain necklace at home today because I hadn't expected to run across any unknown vampires. I didn't even drink a glass of vervain tea before rushing out the door to find Jeremy. So I'm completely unprotected from any vampire mind games.

He chuckles at my bravado before turning to the stairs. "Come," he commands before climbing the stairs.

I frown in confusion but obey. I had basically promised this vampire I would do whatever he wants me to do if he released my brother. I can't go back on that promise now that Jeremy's safe. There's no telling what he'd do if I did that.

Soon, I'm following him up to the second floor. "You will have free reign of the house and grounds _except_ the west wing of the second floor," he says. "The west wing of the second floor is _strictly_ off-limits. Leaving the grounds is forbidden."

He glances at me and I nod my understanding. At the top of the stairs, he leads me to the left, down the east wing hallway. He leads me to a beautifully decorated bedroom about midways down the hallway. "This will be your room," he says.

I decide not to ask why he didn't lock me in one of the basement cells like he had my brother. I figure I might not like the answer. Without another word, he leaves me to my own devices. I have no idea what to do to pass the time. Hopefully there will be dinner later on. Dinner that is fit for a human, that is.

I belatedly realize the vampire never gave me his name. I decide to call him Beast in my thoughts because of his seemingly eternal beastly appearance as well as his beastly nature. I hope that doesn't make me Beauty from the fairytale. But I fear that I may just have entered that fairytale with the way things have gone today.

* * *

Sarah: and that's it for Chapter 1. What does everyone think so far? Review and let me know.


End file.
